


A Beggining to an End

by Catelincat, fangirlingalchemist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catelincat/pseuds/Catelincat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelincat: This is an idea that has been floating through my head for a while now and I've finally mustered up the courage to write it.<br/>So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.<br/>ikemegane: Cate's ideas get me super excited and i'm looking forward to our collab. i really hope ya'll like this, though sry in advance for any inconsistencies etc (i'm like, sorta co-writer and primary beta so... yeah) :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beggining to an End

**Author's Note:**

> ikemegane: i'm currently beta'ing this rn, but feel free to comment/kudos etc!  
> THIS IS MERELY AN INTRO!! THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME!!!

 A boy was walking though the forest. His blood red eyes skirted the horizon, searching for a bus stop. He could see more than just trees, however. He could also see a world existing parallel to our own, this eyes involuntarily picking up things existing beyond the mortal plane of the forest. He shook his head, ignoring it, focusing instead on the greens and browns that surrounded him. He strode onward, often stumbling on a few.. things that he had long since forgotten the names for.... _Roots._ That was it! _Roots! Tree Roots!_  He never really used words like that, not on a day to day basis, anyway. He didn't need to. After all, they didn't have roots in Hell.

 

A girl was soaring through the sky, kept aloft by a pair of beautiful, snowy-white wings. She was arguing with her two companions, companions that no one else could see. They were arguing about whether or not they were lost, their voices getting carried away in the wind. They were looking for a bus stop. She looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed, it would be bad news, should they get caught. After all, Heaven doesn't like deserters.

 

A girl was traipsing through the woods, straying a little ways ahead of her brother. Her mind was filled with excitement, bubbling with ideas and dreams of what their new home was to be like. Her brother just watched her, filled with both adoration and anxiety. His thoughts were only of her, of his love for her and his constant worry of how in the blazes was he supposed to feed her. He didn't bother thinking about a home. Monsters don't have homes.

 

A boy was walking through the forest with his eyes glued to his phone. A twig snapped next to him, causing him to startle, dropping it. It was only a squirrel: standing cutely on it's hind legs and looking at him inquisitively. It's nose twitched. Sighing with relief he bent to pick up his phone. The squirrel then, without any hesitation, jumped onto his hand and climbed up to his shoulder, sitting there comfortably. He ignored his fuzzy acquaintance, instead making sure that the screen on this phone wasn't cracked -it wasn't- then continued on walking. As the squirrel chattered in his ear, he thought about how nice it was to have a companion. Abruptly, he stopped walking. Then, gently picking the squirrel off his shoulder, he placed it on the ground. Murderers don't have companions.

 

A figure was moving silently through the trees. It had a mission. It needed to go to a bus stop and observe its target. That was all its handler said, and that was all it needed to know. Weapons don't ask questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Catelincat: Special thanks to my sis Ikemegane as the co author of this and as my editor/beta of my other works. ( not yet posted.)  
> She is an amazing writer and you should totally check out her stuff.


End file.
